Amarro
| debut = Episode 133 | revival = Episode 132 | final = }} was a former Diwata generalhttps://www.behance.net/gallery/47610015/Encantadia-2016-Amarro, father of Aquil and the original owner of the Hirada sword. Appearance Amarro wears a modified version of Amarro's 2005 armor from the original series. He has a strong built due to his life as a Diwata general before defecting to Hathoria. Personality Amarro may have been loyal to King Hagorn upon his resurrection as a Hadezar, but he shows his care towards his son Aquil when he saved his son from the Hadezars. Despite swearing fealty to enemies of Lireo, he still cares for his only son, Aquil, especially his personal safetyEpisode 156. History The former general of Lireo army, Amarro was also known for his skills as a blacksmith of Lireo. It is also a known fact that he acquired his skills from old Hathoria, where smiths learn the craft. He was presumably mentored by the former Hathor king Bartimus and the barbarian leader Vish'ka during a time when Etheria was rising to power and the four territories were at peace. At some point before the Etherian war, Amarro defected from Lireo to Hathoria. He was killed during the war and was sent to Balaak.Episode 136. By virtue of being mentored by Bartimus, Amarro forged a friendship with then-prince Arvak. He was first mentioned by Hagorn, who believed that this connection could make Aquil easier to deal with.Episode 123 A diwata soldier claimed that Amarro was born during the days of Etheria, and became friendly with the Hathors, making him betray his own race.Episode 127 Several years later, Amarro was among the dead Hathor soldiers (later as Hadezars) to be resurrected from Balaak, along with Asval, Hitano and Hagorn after the the king of Hathoria has successfully passed the test from Arde, by defeating Mancao in Balaak. When Hagorn and his army of Hadezars are moving to invade Lireo, Asval tells the cloaked Amarro to go with them. There, Amarro unveils himself. Amarro saves Aquil from his fellow Hadezars. He tried to convince Aquil to join the Hathors, since he recognized Hagorn as king. Amarro was enamored with LilaSari's beauty and finesse before commenting on her fighting skills. After King Hagorn's death, Amarro and Asval went to the ruins of Etheria to find Ether, as an order from Arde. However, Ether spits her venom on both of them and they received the blood of Ether, which would turn them from Hadezars to living Encantados. Amarro has returned as a living Encantado, along with Asval and LilaSari, and they become Ether's agents. Abilities Powers Other Skills Amarro is proficient in sword-fighting like his son. Amarro is also known for being a renowned bladesmith, being mentored by former Hathor king Bartimus and the barbarian, Vish'ka. Being an Ivtre, he can inflict harm on fellow Ivtres. Weaponry Amarro originally wielded his sword Hirada before it passed on to his son Aquil. He has forged the crimson-colored copy of the Hirada called Alipin, which is made of Balaak metal. Relatives Trivia * Alfred Vargas, who reprises the role of Amarro in this requel, previously played Aquil in the original series and also Amarro in the second book (Etheria) of the original universe. ** Amarro's trait in Etheria (Book 2 of the original series) is good-natured and always sided with the Diwatas and the forces of Hathoria, Sapiro and Adamya against the Etherians, while the requel's Amarro is anti-villain and being sided with Hathoria. ** The original Amarro did have natural voice, while the requel Amarro, as a Hadezar, has his voice digitally deepen, just like Hagorn and other Hadezars such as Asval and Hitano. Later Amarro has natural voice upon his resurrection as a living Encantado serving for Ether. ** Amarro does not have his general position in the original series. In the requel, Amarro was the mashna of Lireo and Hathoria during the age of Etheria. ** In the original series, Amarro died in young Aquil's arms after the being defeated by surviving Etherian soldiers and presumably sent to Devas. In the requel, how Amarro died during the Etherian war before he was sent to Balaak was unknown. ** Throughout the original series, Aquil was a love interest of Danaya until his death in the first book and later he returned from Devas to unite with Danaya in the third book. In the second book, Danaya, through the time travelling with her fellow Sang'gres, has met Amarro, whom she thought of him as Aquil, while his son was a kid during the Etherian age. In the requel Amarro has attracted to LilaSari. * In the second book of the original series, Amarro is the original creator of the Kalasag, which is given to Raquim, and later passed to Ybrahim. In this requel, it is said that Vish'ka had a big part in the Kalasag's forging during the early ages of the Kingdom of Sapiro.Noel Layon Flores. * As Amarro, Alfred Vargas is the second actor to play the same character in the two incarnations of Encantadia, the first being Noel Urbano (as the voice of Imaw). * Amarro's requel armor is a remodelled and modified Amarro's armor and Aquil's Devas armor from the original series but being themed with crimson rubble pattern design, while his weapon is a crimson-colored Hirada, ''called ''Alipin. References